What Destiny Has in Store For Fate
by LunaTheGreat
Summary: Koga is Kagomes friend in her time, InuYasha is pinned to the three, pretty much follows the actual storyline yet things will be changed. I'm bad at summaries. Please RR!


Disclaimer all characters unless mentioned here: Analiy are not

mine. Alas though I would like to have Inuyasha chases away creepy Japanese lawyers YAY!!!!!

The Meeting

Inuyahsa had been attached to the tree for 50 years. Awaiting for the one to to set him

free. He had been put under a spell by the priestes Kikiyo, whom he had once loved. Now 50

years latter,The spell is to be broken by a woman who is the reincarnation of the one who put

the spell upon him.The girl named Kagome was only of the age of 15. Thinking she was

just a normal girl, Though fate had another plan for her.

Kagome was getting her school books together when she heard a nock on the door. She

went and ansered the door and there stood someone whom she did now know. The person was

wearing all black and wore a mask to keep from being identified. Kagome eyed the person from head

to toe.

"Yes? What do you want?" asked Kagome.

"I was looking for Kagome Higurashi. Does she live here?" asked the masked person.

Kagome didnt know what to say to the masked person. "Yes she does. She is me"

"Come with me quickly! There is no time to loose!" he said

"Hey where are you taking me??" asked Kagome.

"Just shut up and come on!" he said

The masked man took her to the well house around back of her houes. She was confused

and didnt know what was going on. The man would not give her any other information about what

was going on. All she knew was that it sounded like a man and it was very important. The man

pointed to the well. He then took off his mask. Kagome gasped. It was a friend of hers from school.

"Koga!! Whats going on??" said Kagome.

"Look it. Im very sorry for what Ive had to do. But its important that you listen to what I have

to say." said Koga.

"Very well Koga but it better be a good excuse or I'm gonna hurt you."said Kagome.

"You are a reincarniation of a priestes,"said Koga. "and I am a reincarnated wolf demon."

Kagome burst out laughing. "And how did you come to this conclusion?"

Koga looked at her, kinda hurt by her words. "Look it. I was studying some of the history

When I found that information. I thought it was worth looking into. Thats when I found out that we look

Like the people on the side of this well." He pointed to the side of the well. "See the markings. We

look just like them"

Kagome looked at the markings. She did not understand them, but she recignized the

people on the side. "Thats me and You!!" she yelled.

Just then from out of the well came a demon. The demon seemed calm. She jumped out

of the well and looked at Koga.

"Where have you been?? Its been almost 5 years since we saw you last!" Said the demon.

"Come on its urgent!!"

The female demon who seemed to be part wolf grabbed Koga and jumped into the well.

Before Koga could drop all the way into the well he grabbed Kagome and she to fell in with them.

The Demon picked them both up and started to run towards the east. Neither Kagome or Koga

knew where they were at. They did not recignize the area and looked at each other. When

Kagome looked at Koga he had a wolf tail and a little bit longer hair then she rememberd.

She gasped.

"Koga!! You have a tail and longer hair!!" said Kagome.

"What about me? You didnt even change at all!!" said Koga. "Thats not fair! Hey pretty

cool tail if you ask me."

"Who are you lady??" asked Kagome.

"I am the alpha female leader of the Mountain Wolf Clan. You may call me Analiy."

Analiy was about 5' 5". She had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. She was very pretty.

Analiy took them to a spot where other members of her clan were fighting what looked to be

a demon. Kagome looked over and saw somthing on a tree. After Analiy put her and Koga down she

went over to see what it was. It looked to be a young man but he wasnt all human. he was part something

else. Maybe part dog. She felt his ears and was looking at him when he started to wake up. He

looked at her and just as he was about to say somthing the demon that Koga and Analiy were fighting

started to attack her. The person attached to the tree thought he knew who was there before him.

"Kikyou!! Why have you returned here?" said the half Demon

"Im not her who ever she is" said Kagome

Analiy looked over her sholder. She thought the girl had looked familiar. She thought

Kikyou had died though 50 years ago. Could this be the one they say who would be her reincarnation?

Analiy went back to fighting the demon.

"Dont tell me you dont remember me!" said the half demon.

"Remember you? I dont even know you much less remember you!" said Kagome

"Stupid girl. Its me Inuyasha!"

The demon shot somthing at Kagome. She fell back but quickly got up.

"hey wait a moment..your not her..." said Inuyasha. As he said that and got Kagomes attention

She was hit by an attack by the demon."hey you think you can let me go?"

Kagome had been hurt but had the strength to stand up. "I can try."

Kagome took hold of the arrow that was holding him to the tree. as she pulled it out Analiy yelled

"DONT LET HIM GO!!" She was to late. Kagome had let him go. Inuyasah quilckly grabbed Kagome

as the demon started to atack again. He quickly pulled her to saftey.

"IRON REVER SOUL STEALER!!!"

Inuyasha had slain the demon with only one hit. He now turned towards Kagome.

Hey yall this is my first story so be nice. Flames will be thrown out the window and not read. NO FLAMES!!! If you dont like it kiss my butt. Anyway, hope you like it, please R/R.


End file.
